The Forgotten
by FireflySong
Summary: Those who lack the courage needed to speak up are doomed to be forgotten in time's cruel weaves.  For the unknown sixth member, this couldn't have been more true, and yet so false.  Avatar Centric, mentioned Kara/Caesar


**Although this is my first story for White Knight Chronicles, I have dabbled a bit in other categories so this isn't my first story. It is on the other hand is the first one I've done completely in first person, to give the effect that the character is who you imagine it to be. Female or male, short or tall, it is up to you. I have also taken the Avatar in a new direction from those posted in other stories, I was personally fine with the small role that was offered, to me it was more like I was a witness to the events changing. So I decided to build up on this. This story is rated T for some small sexual innuendos, I might up it to M depending on reviews though. There is a bit Caesar/Kara mentioned as I avidly support the couple, but it doesn't take away from the story. I do obviously not own White Knight Chronicles, that belongs Level 5 games who are also responsible for the just as awesome Professor Layton games and Dragon Quest VIII and IX.**

"_History is full of people, both famous and infamous, who have changed our world, for better or for worse, merely by their voice and the power it brings when spoken. Those who lack the courage needed to speak up are doomed to be forgotten in times cruel weaves." -King Malkas III, 2592 ADW (After Dogma War)_

I jingled the small round coins in my hands as I looked at wares that this merchant sold, my fingernails of my other hand picking at the fading and peeling paint of the aged counter. I was in need of a new cloak, the last one got torn to pieces during a fight in this town's local tavern a couple of nights ago. I was planning to leave within a few days and with where I was going next, I was going to need a good sturdy cloak, the sand storms of the Lagnish Desert were known to be able to slowly tear a traveller's face off if they weren't careful, if the heat didn't kill you first that is.

Before I could safely decide on a suitable enough cloak, I felt eyes staring into the back of my head, and not just a single set either, but a whole gathering. I slowly looked over my shoulder at the perpetrators and saw nothing but a few small children, the four of them couldn't have been older than a decade, gazing in awe at the person they had heard taken down the "Big Bull", the town's local drunkard and expert brawler. I really wasn't surprised that the news of my fight had gotten around so quickly, the town itself wasn't a whole lot bigger than Parma. The truth of the fight on the other hand had most likely been blown way out of proportions. I gave a smile at the children but before I could even say hello a rather large woman, quite possibly one of the children's mother, quickly shooed them away, shooting a quick look of fear towards me.

I sighed sadly; it looked like I was going to need to leave sooner than I had planned, hopefully the next morning at the latest. I turned back towards the merchant, his face now drawn and pale upon realization of who I was, or at least, what I had done. Oddly enough, his overly bulbous nose was now bright red and combined with the small rack of Farian horns he sported and eyes squinted from leering too closely to his wares and gold brought in, searching for any imperfections. Humorously though, it gave him the look of an extremely tipsy deer.

"Are you really the one that took down the 'Big Bull'?"

I shrugged carelessly. "Yeah, I guess so."

His small eyes widened, as he gaped. "So, is it true that you took him down with naught but a single punch simply because he insulted the colour of your eyes?"

I let my eyebrows rise in amusement, I knew that the fight would later be exaggerated but I really didn't think that it would be this blown up this much. I decided to play along though, at least somewhat. "Well, it wasn't because he insulted my shoes."

This time the man practically fell over. He couldn't believe that I actually had defeated the guy with one punch. "R-really? Then why?"

I let the wry smile fall off my face, this time gazing at him with all the seriousness and truth I could muster, he actually shrank under my gaze. "He insulted my friends."

Silence met me, he couldn't think of anything to say in return to my statement. Taking this chance, I grabbed a thick cloak made from the hide of Jackal, a long time resident of the desert to which I would be venturing next.

"I'll be buying this one," I laid down a handful of the gold that had rested in my palm, more than enough to cover the price of the cloak. "You can keep the change."

He looked down stunned at the gold, enough to buy his shop three times over. His fingers lightly grazed over the symbol of the gold I had left, the royal crown of Balandor engraved on one side. I could practically hear gears and cogs whirring as he realized what he was looking at.

"The royal symbol, this is the king's gold! Could your friends possibly be..."

He looked up expectantly, only to meet with nothing but the dusty, empty streets, I was already gone.

I hadn't really wanted to deal with the questions that the merchant would have. He would obviously assume that I was a knight from Balandor who was on a mission traveling with the king's gold. He wouldn't even think that I was friends and had travelled with Leonard and the others on the quest to save the Princess Cisna. I really didn't want to explain it anyways; there was no way he would ever believe me. So instead of enduring all that, I instead decided to go back to the inn I had stayed the last couple of nights at, the only inn in town at that. Although small, the room I been given was nice enough. There was a bed and a roof for one thing, which was a major improvement over the last inn I stayed at a few towns back. Anything else was pretty much a bonus, so the dresser , wash bin, and chamber pot that were also included was the equivalent of finding a small patch of Antidote Grass when you were only seconds away from dying thanks to the effects of a Poison Vespid.

I noticed that the innkeeper had even filled the small wash bin with warm water, if the cloud of steam rising from the water's surface was any indication. I breathed a sigh of relief, as I carelessly discarded my newly purchased cloak on the well-made bed, most likely thanks to the kind owner; I had always been horrible at making my bed as a child. So walking towards the bin, I washed my face of all the dust and sweat that had gathered from my errands this morning.

I leaned over to grab the clean cloth that was left for me only to wince painfully, no matter what I told the merchant earlier, the "Bull" definitely hadn't fallen after one punch, I had almost died before finally knocking the guy to the ground. There was a reason he had gained the nickname "Big Bull" and it certainly wasn't because of the thick black hair that seemed to sprout from everywhere on his body and the bull horns he casually sported. The man definitely had girth and brute strength on his side, but I wasn't going to simply stand by and let him slight my friends when I was within hearing.

Growling under my breath at the words he had called them, said of them, I caught a small whiff of flora in the room. Surprised I had missed it before; I caught sight of the neatly gathered bunch of herbs that someone had left on my dresser. Moving towards the dresser that stood to the right of the door, the familiar stench of bitterroot and roses wafted from the Aromatic Herb that had been left on top, a clean roll of bandages left beside it. I smiled at the thought, my first true smile in months. The kindly keeper of the inn was an absolute saint, not only did she make my bed and leave me hot water, but she also emptied that chamber pot that resided in the back corner and left me with some very hard to find and expensive herbs. I wouldn't even be surprised if the old woman herself was the reincarnation of the great Queen Mureas herself. I actually laughed at the though, it was even worth the sharp pain I felt in retribution, the look on Eldore's face would be absolutely priceless if it turned out that the actual reincarnated spirit was nothing but a kindly old woman from a small town who ran an even smaller inn just beyond the border of Faria.

I really did appreciate the thought of the herbs too. Even though I have powers in the art of divine magic, it is common knowledge to all magic users that a Heal spell cast on yourself will do significantly less than casting the spell on an ally. So even though the spell itself would help lessen the time it took to fully recover, there would still need to be time to recuperate. And the Aromatic Herbs would lessen time once again.

Removing the thin woollen shirt I wore and the chain mail underneath, even in a small defenceless town like this you must never walk around completely unprotected after all, I gazed sadly at the now dusty bandage that bound my ribs, hiding the large ugly yellow bruises that I knew had begun to form over my entire rib cage. I knew know though that chain mail might offer some protection against an attack with a weapon but it offered as much protection as a silk shirt in the event I was assaulted with nothing but fists, I had learned that the hard way.

Despite the pain that emanated from the bruising, it was well worth it in the end, to defend my friend's honour from being tarnished by the ramblings of a drunkard. Every time I thought back to that night though, I would always see red.

_I had arrived in the town just that night, weary and tired from fighting different monsters and beasts the last couple of days. To me, just seeing the lights of the town in the distance was a blessing so I had hurried over here as quickly as possible. The few monsters that were in my way I had slayed with little thought or concern, the only thing I was interested in was a peaceful sleep that night without worrying about getting killed in my sleep by being squished under the foot of a wandering Troll or Treant. _

_By the time I had gotten here the town streets were mostly empty, most of the people had already retired for the night. I had thankfully managed to find someone on their way to the tavern and asked them if they had somewhere a fatigued traveller could stay the night. I was immediately directed over to the local inn on the west side of the town where I booked a room for the night. _

_After changing out of my heavy travelling armour and into some lighter clothes, the woman in charge told me that there was a local tavern not far down the street where I could go for a quick drink if I wanted. I accepted right away and thanked her for the information and left._

_Seconds later, I found the tavern she had spoken of and walked in, ignoring all the raucous laughter and singing that greeted me from folks too drunk to stand. I calmly walked by them to sit by the bar and order a drink. I wasn't long at all until a large mug of ale was placed in front of me. I took a cautious sniff, someone might have poisoned it, traveling for so long kind of makes you paranoid. Satisfied that the drink was safe I raised my glass in toast to the soon to be Queen Cisna, I was returning back to Balandor for her coronation. I took a drink and smacked my lips as I considered the taste. It had nothing on some of Rapacci's best wines and ales but it wasn't bad. I took another cautionary sip. Yep, not bad at all. Taking another large swig of the ale, I immediately sharpened my hearing when I heard some scattered conversation of the table just behind me. Not wanting to take notice of myself, I continued to drink and look forward but listened carefully to the table._

"_I mean it Stephan; the so-called Kingdom of Balandor is going to the dogs. They are actually going to make that brat of a princess queen, Cissy or whatever her name is. All because she has some lost magic or something like that. The girl was even kidnapped not that long ago too, the only thing princesses are good for these days it seems. And not only that, but she's going to make some lowlife her main protector, the guy who supposedly saved her with."_

_The words irked me, although what he said was technically not treason so I had no right to take matters into my own hands, I was still angered by what was being said. So, deciding to possibly take form in a little payback later, I turned my head a little ways to get a look at the guy speaking and all of his friends. The dude was a guy with some bull horns, a native of Faria obviously, and sported a golden nose ring, as if playing off the whole bull look. The other three all lacked horns but were different in their own way, the guy across from bull horns over there, his face was pockmarked and a blotchy red, not what one would call an attractive fellow. I couldn't see the face of the guy sitting right behind me but he was short, abnormally so, with bright flame red hair and the girl across from him, whose long hair was so blonde it was almost white, was draped over bull horns, wearing nothing but a sheer top and a skirt that left nothing to the imagination. It was nauseating to watch her fawn over him like that._

_Shorty spoke. "You know Bull, you shouldn't really speak like that, you never know who might be listening."_

_Bull horns let out a short laugh. "Really, and who in their right minds would actually do something about it. They all know me and what I can do, they're scared of me aren't they doll-face."_

'_That's right handsome. No one here would dare mess with you and your big, giant muscles." The girl's syrupy voice actually had me gagging. _

"_Damn right. At least you know how to appreciate a good man when you see one. That mayor of Greede though, he is nothing but a fool. He had it all: women, money, and a sick father to mooch more money off of so he could get even more women. So what does he do? He goes and throws it all away and for what, a chance with some slinky blonde who was good with a sword, if you know what I mean."_

_A loud, dirty laughter resonated from the table and I felt my grip tighten on the handle of the mug I was drinking from, splinters digging into my skin, I swear I even heard the crack of wood breaking. _

_The girl actually cooed and twirled some of bull horn's black chest hair around her fingers. "Oh you're so witty Bull, I just love a man who has a brain to go along with a body this gorgeous, you're positively ripped. I can only imagine what you look like under all those heavy clothes." Stopping her twirling fingers, I watched aghast as she slowly ran her hand down his chest and under the table,_

"_Bull" as his friends were calling him, let his eyes widen when her hand reached its destination and he gazed at her with a lust in his eyes that hid nothing, his eyes traveling down her body and undressing her, not that there was much to undress anyways. When he spoke again, his voice was now less gruff and took on more of a huskier tone._

"_You got that right babe. And if you play you're cards right, you might even get a glimpse of the true manliness that lays hidden underneath."_

_I watched the woman give a small shriek and jump as he not so casually groped her, her horribly sweet voice scraping against my ears again; both of her hands were now slowly stroking the bull horns. "This company bores me though. Why should I wait to open my present later when I could just have it now?" The other two men seemed to agree, they were both fidgeting rather uncomfortably at the scene in front of them, not that I could blame them. It was pretty disgusting._

_Bull replied angrily to her question. "Because I'm busy talking, so you just be a good girl and shut up, I'll be with you in a moment."_

_Although the girl glowered angrily under her heavy makeup, she nonetheless quieted._

"_Now then where was I?"_

_Blotchy spoke first. "Uh, you were just talking about that new mayor Bull."_

_Well then, it seemed that Blotchy didn't have any brains either; guy was going to be destined to a lonely life._

"_Yeah, that's right, thanks Beau. And then the broad actually went and stabbed them all in the back, which over course was as sexy as hell, and totally left lover boy's heart crumpled in the dust. But then she had to go and ruin it. You know what the broad actually did next, she decided right in front of one of those Magi people that she didn't like what was going so she was going to try and stop the Magi. The girl was an absolute idiot, the guy behind her decided that he didn't take betrayal nearly as well as her friends and literally stabbed her in the back and stole her ark. I even heard that the guy was even some banished Farian, which makes sense, only a Farian is badass enough to kill someone like that. _

"_And as for the mayor, he didn't even seem to care about her death much; he was seen flirting not even a day later. I swear that broad was more useful in death than she was alive."_

_That was it. My blood began to boil at his words, Kara had died proclaiming where she stood on the matter of Magi or peace. For him to desecrate her memory like that was too unspeakable for words. With the ale clouding my decision making process, I slammed down the tankard in my hand and walked up to the jerk who had been desecrating Kara memory. Throwing all caution to the wind I wound up my fist and let it fly, letting it connect soundly with Bull's face with a satisfying crack. The guy hadn't even had enough time to make a sound._

_I watched the guy fly backwards, the girl in his lap screaming when I punched him. Although it had been extremely satisfying to watch him crash into the wall on the other side of the tavern, I hadn't even realized that I had unconsciously cast Inspire before I hit him. Immediately though, I felt the strength drain and had to grab the table for support, that was the problem with using the spell like that, after use you felt more drained than you did before. Still though, I was glad that I had at least managed to punch the jerk and after a punch like that, he wasn't likely to get up soon._

_Shaking my hand of the pain, despite the spell it still hurt when I connected to his jaw, I turned around to leave when a loud groan sounded from the other side of the room; the side where Bull had flown when I hit him, the side that was now empty of any other people._

"_What the hell was that for!"_

_Despite calmly facing the guy who should by all right be stars for weeks, I was shocked. A hit like that should have had the man in a coma for weeks, if not months. And yet, he stood as if I had only hit him with a feather. Still, the sight of him wiping the blood leaking from his mouth with one of his hairy fists was enough to instil me with some strength. The man was mortal, just stupidly strong. He even seemed stunned by the blood that lay on his fist._

"_I don't know who the hell you think you are but no one, no one, messes with the Big Bull and lives to tell the tale."_

_I was screwed and I knew it. There was no way I was getting out of this fight unscathed. I had left my weapon back in my room at the inn and I didn't dare use any more spells, lest I get weaker and weaker and the fight wore on. All I had left was my fists and I had never been that good at hand-to-hand combat. I knew only the basics but this guy looked like he knew how to fight and did so for a living. So when the guy rushed towards me, fists raised and ready wring my neck, did the most logical thing. _

_I ran. _

_I never made it out of the tavern though, Bull was already there and blocking my path. Despite his enormous girth the man was fast, possibly faster than me. So I did the next logical thing I could think of, I grabbed a bottle of alcohol that someone had left near the door and smashed it over his head. Glass and alcohol flew everywhere but the guy still stood, not even fazed by the fact that blood and alcohol were pouring into his eyes. What in the hell was this man?_

_Bull noticed my fear with some glee. "Yeah that's right. You mess with the bull you get the horns." Well, at least the guy was human. Only a human could come up with line as cliché and lame as that. "I will crush you. No one will remember you're death, the only death out there that will be more useless was that broad Karen's."_

_Oh, that was it. That was really it. He had gone and pressed the button. I had actually begun to shake in fury. "Kara."_

"_What was that? Are you already speaking your last words?"_

_I looked at Bull and actually saw him step back. "Her name was KARA!"_

_Apparently the ale had clouded my mind more than I thought, because the next thing I knew I was lunging at him, ready to do who knows what. Before I could even carry out my plan of attack, whatever that was, Bull had wrapped his arms around my chest and was slowly squeezing the life out of me. I swear I even heard few ribs crack. _

_The pain was absolutely excruciating and my efforts futile, but I pretty much punched at any spot I could find, not that it seemed to have any effect at all. Kind of stupid yeah I know, but that was all I could think of at the time. Sometime around that point, could have been seconds or minutes later I wasn't really too sure, I began to notice spots dancing in front of my eyes._

'_Well, this sucks. I've not only travelled all of Balandor, rescued a princess, met four of the five knights created from the Dogma Age, but I've also fought Grazel, leader of the Magi and pack-maker to Adolmaea the Sun King, and lived to tell the tale. And I'm going to die in a bar fight because I was drunk and too stupid to bring even a dagger? Man if I ever survive I am never going to hear the end of this from Caesar and Yulie.'_

_But living to never be allowed to forget this whole experience was a whole of a lot better than dying and never hearing it at all. So not quite eager to be embraced by the darkness just yet, I pulled out my final move. There was a chance I was going to die anyways so I literally had nothing to lose except my life. So I readied myself to cast the last bit of magic I might ever cast in my life._

_Praying that I didn't kill myself casting magic when I was weak , a big no-no in magic circles, consecutively before lack of air did I muttered the quick words and let Fatigue fall on Bull. Immediately, his grip lessened, although Bull probably didn't even realize it, and I found myself able to breathe just a little bit easier even though it still hurt to even do that. The easy part of the plan accomplished I readied myself for the next step. Grabbing the twin bull horns the protruded from the Bull's ugly forehead, I let Molify exit into his body, making damage done easier and more efficient. Not even a second later I allowed warmth fill me until I was ready to burn up and let it all out._

_The results were instantaneous._

_The next thing I knew I was laying on the floor, the dark spots slowly fading from my vision as I stared at the ceiling above me. Miraculously I was still alive and although I wasn't sure how, I had never tried to cast two spells one after another without pause like that before, I definitely wasn't complaining. Without his thick arms wrapped around my chest I could breathe again and did just that, letting in a huge breath of air relived to be alive. This hurt a thousand times more that I thought it would, felt like a few hundred knives were all piercing my chest at once. Convinced I had a few broken ribs, I gingerly rose to my feet, ready to cry out to whoever up there thought that this was all a huge joke if bull horns was still standing, unfazed by the fire spell that I had cast on him._

_Thankfully, it seemed that Kara herself had been offended by Bull's words and had let him smoke on the tavern floor, literally. There was a large burn mark surrounding the spot where we had been fighting, I had cast an even bigger Fireball than I had intended. Even though the guy was still somehow breathing, his skin was raw with burns and his body smoked badly. _

_Glad to be alive, I ignored all the looks coming from the people who had observed the fight and limped off, my right arm wrapped tightly across my ribs. Walking past the still breathing body of Bull, I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the smell of burnt hair that just seemed to emanate off of him. I actually had to lean against the open doorway to steady myself and breathing in as much clean, fresh air I could. No matter how many beasts I fought, the smell of burning hair would always make me feel sick to my stomach, and this accompanied by my broken ribs was not a good combination. I had to leave soon before I either passed out from the unholy stench or became violently sick, neither of which I had really been too willing to do in front of a good few dozen witnesses. So, I left._

From there, I had pretty much limped painfully back to the inn, praying to whoever would listen that I still had that bottle packed away for a special occasion, and even if the occasion wasn't all that special, I didn't think that there was going to be another time when it would be more needed than it was now. So, I snuck past the by the sleeping innkeeper, or so I had thought, and hid in my room.

Sighing, a took a glance near where my travel bag had been thrown open in a hurry, clothes carelessly tossed out as I had desperately looked for the single bottle of Elixir I had. The moment I had arrived back I had quickly broke the seal on the bottle and drank the whole contents in a single gulp. Not only had my depleted magic reserves returned but my broken ribs had even knitted themselves together and quickly mended in seconds what would normally takes weeks, leaving me with nothing but severely bruised ribs which, granted, still hurt like nothing else but it was much preferable to the alternative. From there I grabbed the last roll of bandages I had left; I kept forgetting to purchase more, and quickly wrapped my chest tightly.

I had considered to cast a quick Heal spell but had disregarded just as quickly, despite regaining my magic power I knew that I was completely drained. Casting even the smallest spell might kill me unless I got some rest, the spell could wait I got some much needed sleep. Hell, I had been surprised that I hadn't fallen on the floor in exhaustion the moment I entered my room. It had to be pure adrenaline that kept me going for that long, but like all drug effects it wore off soon enough. The moment I hit my pillow I slept like a sack of logs well into midday.

Now though, I was well-rested and my strength had returned, I had even learned from my mistakes, I now carried a dagger where ever I went just in case. Every morning I cast a Heal spell to help quicken the healing process and to diminish the pain and now I would have even more help, thanks to the woman's kindness of granting me not only Aromatic Herbs but clean, fresh bandages as well.

So I slowly removed the bandages, wincing all the way, and grimaced at my chest. It looked even worse than I imagined, my chest honestly looked like a five year old had painted all over my chest, that's how messy and multi-coloured the bruises were. I couldn't remember being this injured ever. One small fact allowed me to smile though as I wrapped a new layer of clean, white linen around my ribs. No matter how bad I looked, Bull looked a whole lot worse than me. He even got of easy; if Caesar had been with me he probably would have torn the guy to miniscule pieces after the first comment on Kara.

Carefully, placing the brittle herbs over my thin layer of bandages, I continued to think about what Bull the Jerk had said. It was true that Caesar had started to flirt again only a few days after Kara's death but it had hit him hard, probably even harder than even Caesar himself realized. Although he still flirted like he had been known to back in Greede, it was easy for those closest to him to recognize that his heart just didn't seem to be in it. Another thing that I had noticed, one thing that I think no one else did, was that he only flirted with blondes anymore. Sure, he would flirt with other women too but he approached them more easily if there was a girl with yellow hair tagging along, even more so if the girl's hair was also long too. If this wasn't evidence that he would never truly forget Kara, I didn't know what was.

Wrapping another layer over top of the sweet smelling flora, this one thicker than the first, my thoughts were always brought back to the one single line that I knew what always stick with me for the rest of my life.

"_I don't know who the hell you think you are…"_

I had always thought up until that point that even though I seemed to be in the background compared to the others, more importantly Leonard and Caesar, Sin Knight pact-makers, people would still know who I was. I was wrong. I always knew that I had the more forgettable face and was quiet for most if not all of the trip, but this was due more of shyness than anything. I had always been extremely shy and really only spoke to Leonard and Yulie, both of which knew me before we had been tasked with the highly suicidal mission. I mean sure, I spoke to the others some but Eldore had been more interested in Leonard and Caesar(and Kara, although I hadn't realized it at the time) than anyone else, Kara had been cold and tried to distance herself from the group which I now understood the reason for, and although Caesar had been probably the friendliest there his thoughts seemed to directed towards Kara and what secrets she was hiding, so I never spoke to any of them.

I only now realized that I was and had been the third wheel, the outcast, the one with the least remarkable skills. The one doomed to be forgotten. Just even thinking about this gloomy fact brought to mind a quote that had been passed through the ages, one that a former King of Balandor had spoken over five thousand years ago.

"_History is full of people, both famous and infamous, who have changed our world, for better or for worse, merely by their voice and the power it brings when spoken. Those who lack the courage needed to speak up are doomed to be forgotten in times cruel weaves." _

Oddly enough, it was this quote that had brought King Malkas fame, it wasn't his reign or the wars that he fought for his kingdom but a single quote, which I had never realized until now to be so true, or how much it applied to me and the others I had travelled with.

Finishing wrapping the bandages and tying it neatly off, I went to put the chain mail and shirt back on when I stopped to gaze astounded at the chain mail I had just carelessly tossed onto my neatly made bed. The chain mail had been a gift from Princess Cisna, she had told me that it was a gift from everyone, Eldore and Caesar included, for protection on my journey. I had been tasked with locating the missing Captain of the Guard Cyrus, who had journeyed off to defend the Balandor/Faria border. Although I had never found him and was now returning back nearly a year later I realized now how much they all trusted me, and how wise the princess was considering her age.

I had kind of assumed when asked to go that it was because I was the only one free to go and the chain mail had simply been a small payment of protection. Leonard was going to stay behind and protect Cisna in Cyrus' absence; Eldore was going to school Cisna and Leonard in the powers they both possessed, having lived through the Dogma War and all that; Caesar felt obliged to return to Greede to take over as its new mayor by right and had left a couple of weeks earlier; and Yulie had returned to Parma to help Rapacci and also to improve her archery, a new skill she had said she felt needed to learn, although she wasn't too sure why. Now, I saw the reasons why I had been chosen for the task at hand.

It wasn't because I was simply available or they wanted to be rid of me. It was because of the different skills I seemed to possess. While the other's would stick out like a sore thumb and be easily recognized wherever they went, I would be able to stay inconspicuous, to most people there just wasn't anything to remarkable about me. Not only that but I noticed things the others didn't. Hadn't I been the one to alert Leonard of the dagger Kara carried when she tried to assassinate him what felt like decades ago in Albana? I was also not one to judge a person easily I realized. I hadn't attacked Bull until he insulted Kara's death. Sure, I had been angry at his earlier comments but that was his own point of view, albeit a very jaded one.

All in all, I made an almost perfect spy, a thought that brought the tiniest of smiles to my lips.

Yes, I would more likely than not be forgotten in the future but my friends, those who entrusted their lives in my hands and I in theirs, they would remember me. No one remembers the silent one, the one behind the action, and I was surprised to find that I was actually fine with that. True, I had lacked the courage to speak but I had in no way lacked the valour needed to act when the time came, a thought that would give me peace until the day I died.

Picking up the discarded clothes I had strewn about a couple of days past, I found something I forgotten about: a thin, small leather bound book. I had packed it simply to mark down the expenses paid on new weapons or repairs when they came but somewhere along the line I had also scribbled in small notes about the journey and anything I had noticed on my travels.

I felt like a candle had been lit inside me, never before had I felt so strongly to accomplish something never done. Someone was needed to tell the true unbiased tale of heroes Leonard, Yulie, Eldore, Caesar, and Kara, who died in the line of battle. Of the trials and tribulations they had endured on the task to rescue a simple princess. Of new friendships formed and of both love found and lost, of new ultimate power gained by a simple deliverer of wine and the destiny that unfolded before him. I would chronicle the entire journey as it had played out, the truth revealed for all to see.

Others would try the same also but they would glorify Leonard and the others to an extreme. They would mark Kara as a temptress, a witch hired to seduce the noble and courageous Leonard and who would then die a coward's death, alone and crying for mercy from her master. They would not know of how she died in Caesar's arms, how he had cried over her and begged her to hold on, how much she meant to him. Those would be things only I would be able to tell. I had not only seen these events through unclouded eyes but as a witness to events about to unfold. As a friend who stood by them when they were at their weakest.

Only I knew of their fears. How it was Yulie who always requested a campfire, a phobia of the dark she had held since a child. Caesar hated to be alone; he only appeared so nonchalant so others would not know of this fact. Although he hid it well, Eldore was scared that events would once again spiral out of control, a carbon copy of the war he had lived and fought through ten millennia earlier. Kara would distance herself so not to hold attachments to anybody or anything, a shield that shattered soon enough, she also held an odd fear of heights considering her knight. Leonard fears were small and at the same time huge. He would constantly worry that he wouldn't be able to protect anyone, and that everyone would die because of him because he couldn't control the awesome powers of Wizel the White Knight.

It was these thoughts that made me smile as I continued to pack my bag, others could write of them but only I would know them. It would be a daunting task but one I would be proud to shoulder with dignity. Now all I had to do was think of a title.

'_Knight's of Sin? A Tale of Heroes? How about the White Knight Chronicles? Nah, it just doesn't have the oomph I'm looking for…'_

I shrugged carelessly; I still had weeks of travel to make it in time for Cisna's coronation, so I had all trip to think of a suitable one. First though, I had to finish packing for a long journey ahead of me and to pay a kindly, old innkeeper her weight in gold.

"_Now then, where did I leave that extra dagger…'_

**If anything seems wrong or out of place please tell me so it may be fixed. It has been about a year since I've played the game, I do not own a PlayStation 3 and only borrowed the game from a friend. So any information in the story was gathered from the White Knight Wiki's, Youtube cut scenes, and GameFaqs. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated and flames will be laughed at and ignored.**


End file.
